Freddy and the Demon
by thejd1324
Summary: this is the contination of Freddy and the boy that my friend wrote. read that one before this one
1. Chapter 1

It's been over a year since Andrew's passing. The new remodeled Pizzeria's front door still had the picture there, taped and all. The whole pizzeria was remodeled and was bigger then it's old counterpart. Cars parked all around the building. Parents with their children, teenagers, and the elderly stormed in day in and day out. The old cast got remodeled along with some new faces. But life... Is not how it seemed.

Alex looked down at the letter. It was requested that the boss of this place told him to show up. Maybe to show him around? Alex opened the door. The smell of pizza filled his nostrils. Kids were running all over the pizzeria, screaming, laughing, playing the arcade games, eating pizza. This place was so much better then the last.  
>"Oh welcome!"<br>Alex nearly jumped a mile. He whipped his head around towards the sound. A man who was plump beyond belief, wore a regular suit and tie.  
>"Are you the one who answered the request?" He asked.<br>Alex relaxed.  
>"Yes sir I am." He answered.<br>"Then welcome!" The man exclaimed, shaking Alex's hand.  
>"The pleasure is all mine."<br>"Come! This way!"  
>The man bushed passed Alex in an awkward fashion. Must have been stuffing his face with pizza. Alex followed him, nearly avoiding kids zooming on by.<br>"Welcome to the new Freddy Fazbear's pizza!" The man said over his shoulder.  
>Alex smiled in response.<br>The place was HUGE. Arcade consoles scattered through out. A humanoid animetronic was holding a sign that said BALLOON in capital black letters. He was wearing a blue spinner hat and blue striped shirt with buttons. It was rather cute to say the least.  
>"What's that guy do?" Alex asked pointing at it.<br>"That here's name is BB or Balloon boy for short." The man answered back.  
>"Does he give out Balloons or something?"<br>"Why yes he does indeed! But thats not the best part! Come this way!" The man wobbled along with Alex closely behind. The soon reached the stage. But where were the gang? Surely there was right?  
>"Hey there kid!" Alex jumped and whirled around. The man laughed.<br>"Bonnie must have scared you didn't he?"  
>Bonnie? But that doesn't look like the purple one from before! Instead it was blue with a red bow and a white circle on his belly. His muzzle was white with dots. His cheeks were red circles.<br>"Hi there! I'm Bonnie! What's your name?" Bonnie asked, blinking a few. It's eyelashes were terrifying. Alex stayed quiet and looks at the man for help.  
>"Go on. Say your name." The man answered.<br>Are you serious?  
>"Alex." Alex answered.<br>"Alex? That's a wonderful name!" Bonnie replied.  
>How did it just?<br>"With state of the art technology, we were able to make them say over ten thousands words! Not to mention identity verification. They can identify human faces but they will go after robbers and such! It's incredible!" The man said, laughing.  
>Alex stared at Bonnie. This was incredible to say the least.<br>"Are you having fun at Freddy's?" Bonnie asked, his ears going up and down.  
>"Yes. I am." Alex answered with a smile.<br>"Oh that's great! Well i'll leave you guys alone now. Have fun!" Bonnie waved and strode off with ease.  
>"This is incredible..." Alex murmured to himself.<br>"Isn't it?!" The man exclaimed. This guy is awkward.  
>"Now lets go to my office! I have some things to share with you." The man hobbled along with Alex moving more slowly, looking around at the place. They soon reached the office and the man grabbed his keys from his belt and opened the door. Alex nodded at him and made his way in. The office was plain with awards on the walls. There was a lot of em. Alex sat down in the chair across from the desk and the man, taking his time, walked over and sat down. Shawn J Williams was his name, as said on<br>"So now that you seen the place, what do you think?" He asked.  
>Alex didn't hesitate.<br>"This place is amazing! The technology with the gang is amazing!"  
>"Hahaha I thought so!" Shawn said and leaned back in his seat.<br>After getting shown some papers about the history of the place, which Alex was very interested in, the boss looked him in the eye.  
>"You have a talent for doing this kind of stuff right?" He asked.<br>Alex looked at him, puzzled.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well... Our old night guard got moved to the day shift. So we need someone to take over the night shift..."  
>"What are you saying sir?"<br>"Will you be our new night guard?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What?"  
>"You heard me!"<br>Alex stared at him for a moment. Work as a night guard?  
>"I'll reward you! And very generously at that!"<br>"I don't really care about the money..." Alex murmured.  
>This sounds easy. The animatronics will just stay at their post. Simple. And even if it was risky Alex would get back up like it was nothing.<br>"I'll right." Alex nodded.  
>"Oh thank you! Thank you!" The boss shook his hand once more. The mission was ranked A upon acceptance. Little did Alex know that this job would be more then he can handle.<p>

The sunset made the whole sky orange. Alex was standing on the tip of the cross on the roof of the church. Today was his first night. To be honest it spooked him a little. Creepy animatronics he has to watch over? Not his cup of tea. He'd rather be home relaxing on his couch, watching TV. But alas. His closed his eyes. And when he opened his eyes, he was at the front entrance of the Pizzeria. Stepping inside, the smell of pizza was still in the air. He eventually found the office where he was suppose to be. The chair was neatly tucked in the desk. Alex looked around. It's always safe to check his surroundings, get use to them. The HUGE opening up front was really unsuspected. Two air vents were bare open on either side of the office. This was a strange setup. Alex walked over t the chair and pulled it out, sitting in it. It was comfy. He noticed a tablet on the desk. He tapped it and up popped a room. It said SHOW STAGE on the side. The animatronics were there, all froze. Their was a mini map. He tapped on the next room and it showed the next room. Alex tapped on all the rooms. He was started to get the hang of it!  
>*RIIIIIIING*<br>The phone was ringing. Alex looked at it.  
>*RIIIIIIING*<br>He pressed the button.  
>"Hello? Hello, hello?"<br>Alex blinked.  
>"Oh hey. Welcome to your new job here at Freddy Fazbear's pizza."<br>It was a pre-recorded message.  
>Alex listened to the whole thing carefully. It went through the introduction, welcoming you to the job and rules. It was great to take notes mentally.<br>"Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok? Alright goodnight."  
>What did he say? They still roam at night?! No. This had to be a mistake. Alex picked up the monitor again. He tapped on the small map boxes and notices CAM 11. WIND UP MUSIC BOX? He tapped and held it and the circle filled up again. Odd. The guy on the phone never told him that. He'll keep note of that. He tapped on SHOW STAGE. Wait. Bonnie was gone!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"So Bonnie's out..." Alex said to himself. He tapped on the boxes, searching for the blue bunny. He found him in the party room. Bonnie was holding his guitar and smiling. Alex sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

It was 3 A.M. Alex was winding up the music box again in the prize corner. He put down the tablet and stared at the huge hole in the office. What was that hole for? He noticed buttons on either side of the air vents.  
>"Buttons? What for?" Alex though out loud. He didn't dare touch them though. He didn't want to damage anything in the restaurant.<br>Checking the tablet, kept winding up the music box, this was starting to get boring. He didn't even get to do his nightly howling session! Alex leaned back in his seat. Alex really wasn't tired. He was nocturnal. But he needed something to do! He checked the tablet, winded up the music box, and put it back down again. And did the same process over and over and over again. It was drilled into his skull in five minutes.  
>*Bump* *Bump*<br>What was that?  
>*Bump* *Bump*<br>Is something crawling in the air vents...?! Alex put down his monitor and stared at the air vent on his right. The bumping stop. Suddenly a blue hand grabbed the edge of the air vent's edge. Alex wasn't fazed at all.  
>"Oh hello Bonnie..." He said. Bonnie poked his head out and squeezed through.<br>"Alex?! What are you doing here?!" He asked, getting up.  
>"I was just gonna ask the same about you..." Alex murmured, winding up the music box.<br>"You mean... Your not scared of me?" Bonnie asked.  
>Scared?<br>"Why would I be?" Alex answered, he glared at Bonnie now with mystery.  
>"Haha... That was a silly question wasn't it?" Bonnie asked and laughed nervously.<br>Alex stared at him. Why is he acting awkward? Is it because Alex isn't startled by Bonnie's presence or...?  
>"So umm... How's it working out for you?" Bonnie asked.<br>"Good..." Alex said.  
>"Oh... Well great!" Bonnie said, his ears twitched with excitement.<br>So many questions flooded Alex's mind. Why is Bonnie in here? How can he fit in air vent?!  
>It didn't matter. All that matter is Bonnie isn't harming Alex and that's all that matters.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Night 2.  
>Alex laid back on his chair, kicked his feet in the air and tapped the camera locations. They all remained where they were.<br>*RIIIING*  
>The phone again.<br>*RIIIIIING*  
>Alex pressed the button.<br>"Hello? Hello? See I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem... Your a natural!"  
>Alex chuckled a bit.<br>"By now i'm sure you noticed the older models sitting in the backroom. We just use as parts now."  
>Alex tapped on the PARTSSERVICE locations. The older models looked... Strange. The purple one had it's face torn off and hunched against the wall. The was a brown bear staring into the camera. It was disturbing.  
>"Uhh. Heh. I loved those old characters. Do you remember Foxy the pirate? Foxy... Oh yeah Foxy! Uh hey listen if you see Foxy in the hallway just flash your light at him. I think it works for all the animatronics, makes them fazed you know?"<br>Fazed? Seems legit.  
>"Um anyway, I'm sure there won't be a problem and i'll talk to you tomorrow."<br>Alex stared at the phone. This was starting to get creepy. Why did the phone guy tell him to flash his at Foxy? Bonnie meant no harm then why Foxy?  
>And so the night started. Winding up the music box, it had a nice tune to it. Alex looked around the office. This office was rather huge. Who thought it was a good idea to make a GIANT hole and two open air vents?<br>Alex shrugged and flipped up the monitor, winding up the music box. He flipped it down and Bonnie was in his face. Alex nearly jumped.  
>"Hi Alex!" Bonnie said and laughed.<br>Alex sighed.  
>"Don't do that..." He said, adjusting his black monster energy beanie.<br>"Did I scare you? I'm sorry!" Bonnie said and walked over to him.  
>Alex winded up the music box.<br>"What's ya doing?" Bonnie said, his face just little from Alex's, he felt the cold running from him.  
>"Just watching over the pizzeria..." Alex murmured.<br>"Why? We can take care of ourselves!" Bonnie said, adjusting his red bow.  
>Alex glared at Bonnie with annoyance.<br>"Anyway... Have you met my friend's?" Bonnie asked.  
>Alex tapped on the stage. The yellow one was gone?!<br>"What's wrong?" Bonnie peeked at the tablet. "Oh Chica's coming!"  
>"Chica...?"<br>"Yeah! She's really awesome!"  
>Alex tapped around and found her. She was next to the vent!<br>"There she is! Hi Chica!" Bonnie waved at the tablet.  
>Except this looked off. Her black where black with white dots as pupils. And her mouth was black with teeth showing. She was yellow with some hair on the top, her cheeks were pink, a bib the says LET'S PARTY!, and wore pink shorts. She was wicked slim.<br>*Bump* Bump*  
>Alex peered at the left vent. He slowly got up and stalked to the vent. The bumping got louder and louder. A sweat drop slipped down his forehead. He pressed the button and a light shined. Chica's horrid face shown. Alex jumped away and held up his arms. Suddenly a music box tune was heard.<br>Alex looked around. Pop goes the weasel?  
>Oh no.<br>He ran back to the tablet. He checked the prize corner. Something whizzed by the camera before he can do anything. The tune still played and Alex frantically looked around the camera's trying to find it.  
>Bonnie said nothing during this whole thing.<br>He put down his tablet and stared at the hallway. It was black and quiet. To quiet.  
>Suddenly a figure sprang at him, a screech bellowed through out.<br>Alex flung his head back and the figure stopped in mid-air. The figure was surrounded in a blue aura.  
>He was panting slightly and lifted the creature into the air, ready to fling him away.<br>"No! Stop! Stop!" Bonnie cried.  
>"Don't hurt the poppet!"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"P-puppet...?" Alex stammered.  
>Now that Alex got a closer look at him it's face was disturbing. It's eyes were squinted and they were black. It's mouth hung open in a smile and was black to with red small lips. It had purple lines coming down from it's eyes to it's mouth. The cheeks were small red circles. It was very small for it's size. White and purple stripes covered it's wrists and it had two big buttons and was very slim.<br>"Don't hurt him!" Bonnie exclaimed.  
>A yellow hand grabbed the entrance to the air vent and climbed through.<br>"Chica! Tell his to let him go! Help me!"  
>Chica blinked and her eyes went back to normal. Her beak came back.<br>"What are you doing?!" She shrieked, running over to him.  
>The puppet whimpered and tried to pull away.<br>"Let him GO!" They both said, tugging Alex's arms with force.  
>The blue aura disappears and the puppet dropped with a thump. He stared up at Alex with shocked, shaking like a scared child.<br>Alex looked down at him.  
>"You shouldn't have scared me like that!" He said, loud.<br>The puppet jumped and whimpered, curling up into a ball.  
>"Oh look what you did!" Bonnie said, carefully grabbing the puppet and picking him up.<br>Alex blinked.  
>He sighed with regret.<br>"Listen... I'm sorry... You just scared me..." Alex looked at the puppet.  
>The puppet looked back at him and floated out of Bonnie's arms.<br>He examined Alex carefully, floating around him, poking him, and poked at his pockets.  
>Alex looked at him, trying not to startle him again.<br>The puppet stared at him now. His eyes were pitch black. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around Alex and cuddled.  
>"Aww he likes you!" Bonnie<br>"I can tell..." Alex patted his head awkwardly.  
>The rest of night went by smoothly. Alex was started to learn more about them. Chica had a pal, a cupcake pal. Bonnie loved to play on his guitar. But the puppet never spoke. He just floated around them, examining them.<br>"Does he always do that...?" Alex murmured.  
>"I don't know... It's like he's always does that. It's like he's thinking and goes anywhere he wants..." Chica answered.<br>Thinking? For what?


	6. Chapter 6

Night 3  
>Bonnie and Chica came to visit. They were in their usual self, laughing, making jokes, socializing. Even the puppet came to visit.<br>*RIIING*  
>Again?<br>*RIIIIING*  
>"Hello? Hello? Great job you made it to night 3!" The phone guy praised.<br>Bonnie and Chica stared at the phone with curiosity. They began at it but Alex shooed them away.  
>"Foxy was always was my favorite. They try to remake Foxy you know? Make him kid friendly! But some kids can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally had put Foxy back together again after every shift. Eventually they just left him as a build and take apart attraction. They just started calling it the Mangle."<br>"Mangle?" Alex whispered.  
>"Oh that thing? Ha! What a freak!" Chica barked.<br>"Hey Chica that's not nice!" Bonnie said.  
>"It's true! I mean what is it?! It's such a freak! Trying to be like us! Ha!" Chica laughed at the idea.<br>Alex looked at the monitor. He didn't need to wind up the music box anymore. he tapped on the PARTS/SERVICE. The old guys were still there. Deformed and all.  
>"Mangle thinks he can just be like us! He's nothing but a pile of wires."<br>Alex tapped on KIDS COVE. There it was.  
>Mangle.<br>He was just like what Chica said, a freak. He was so deformed, he has no body anymore. Just a white foot and a hand. He even had an extra exoskeleton head.  
>"There he is. The F-R-E-A-K." Chica giggled.<br>"Chica please! He just wants some friends!" Bonnie said.  
>"Friends?! Haha! Don't make me laugh Bonnie. You even shunned him to!"<br>Bonnie stared down in defeat.  
>"What is this about Mangle?" Alex asked. "If I may."<br>Chica looked at Alex.  
>"It's such a freak!"<br>"I know that but... How did it became like that?!"  
>Chica sighed.<br>"He was normal. He had a normal body, a normal voice, a normal life. But the kids got a hold of him. The staff had to literally put him back together again. After a while, they just left him there. And we all shunned him. Even the puppet did!"  
>Alex looked at the puppet who was floating above Bonnie's head. It hid with embarrassment.<br>"But that doesn't mean you have to shun him. Sure he seems different from you guys but that doesn't mean you have to just have to treat him like he's nothing but a pile of junk."  
>Chica blinked and hung her head in shame.<br>Alex sighed. "It's alright... you didn't know..."  
>He tapped on the other camera's. Freddy was gone. But there was nothing to worry about. Alex wasn't scared in the slightest.<br>"Freddy's coming!" Bonnie said.  
>"Yes... Yes he is..." Alex sighed. He leaned back in his chair and stretched.<br>"Hey. Don't you get tired...?" Chica asked, leaning against Alex.  
>Alex cheeks turned bright red.<br>"No. I'm nocturnal..." He said quietly.  
>"What does that mean?" Bonnie asked, the puppet lightly bopping his forehead.<br>"I'm well.. How can I explain this...? I'm not tired at night." Alex answered, adjusted his beanie.  
>"Like us?!"<br>"Yeah..."  
>Bonnie clapped his hands.<br>"Hey Chica!"  
>"Hm? What is it BonBon?"<br>BonBon?  
>"Let's go bring Freddy over! I bet Freddy would LOVE to meet Alex!" Bonnie exclaimed.<br>The puppet floated over to Alex and sat on his head.  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yeah!" Bonnie looked at Alex.  
>"We'll be right back ok?" Bonnie said.<br>"Alright..." Alex waved at them.  
>"Come on!"<br>They both ran off into the pitch black hallway. Bonnie's giggles and Chica's gossip echoed.  
>The puppet stared down at Alex. He floated up and flew in front of his face.<br>Alex blinked.  
>"So... Puppet... What should I call you..."<br>He petted the puppet's head. But suddenly the puppet pulled away. Alex stared at him.  
>The puppet whirled around him, his eyes now had white dots in them. He stopped in front of the desk.<br>"DEATH IS OUR ONLY ESCAPE." The puppet's voice cried out.  
>Scraping can be heard. Alex looked up at the sound. Suddenly a creature sprang from the ceiling with a screech. Alex pulled away. It smashed him down to the floor and wrapped around him in quick manner. Alex growled and squirmed around. The puppet floated above Alex and dragged his long finger's against Alex's tender face.<br>"DEATH. IS. OUR. ONLY. ESCAPE." He whispered.  
>Alex squirmed around only to get tightened.<br>"D-d-d-do I get my wish?!"  
>The puppet stared at something above him. Alex strained his head. He was staring in the face of the Mangle.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Alex stared at the face of Mangle. His left eye was missing and his teeth were so sharp.  
>"Is that a yes?!" He exclaimed, loosening his grip on Alex. The puppet just stared at him. And then he started to laugh. Mangle started to laugh to.<br>"Your so cute Mangle..." The puppet whispered.  
>Alex gritted his teeth.<br>"I-I-I-I am?" Mangle asked.  
>"Of course you are..."<br>"Why you-!" Alex struggled against Mangle's restraints.  
>The puppet raised up the tablet and showed the PARTSSERVICE. He placed it right in front of Alex's face. he then floated up and raised up his arms, chanting something.  
>Alex growled and glared at the screen. The old animatronics sat there. Suddenly Freddy got up! And then Bonnie and Chica. Alex glared at the puppet.<br>"What did you DO?!"  
>The puppet put down his arms and stared at Alex now, his eyes pure insanity.<br>"DEATH IS OUT ONLY ESCAPE."  
>The puppet began to float away.<br>"W-w-w-wait!" Mangle said, adjusting himself. Alex sat up with him.  
>"...Your so cute..."<br>Mangle laughed.  
>"You s-s-s-said that already! Come on! Let's go play-"<br>"Your so gullible."  
>Mangle stopped.<br>"W-w-w-what?"  
>The puppet looked at him.<br>"You thought I really liked you? Look at you, your a pile of metal, wires, and parts!"  
>"B-b-b-but you said that-"<br>"I tricked you. I knew you would do ANYTHING to be recognized. And that's why I brought you here, to tie this stupid goth boy up."  
>Alex sighed. "Emo..."<br>"Now I had enough time to activate them... The original crew. And now they will kill... In my name!"  
>Mangle started to hold back.<br>"But.. Y-y-y-you said we'll play games together and-"  
>"With you? Ha! Your nothing but a clown. A freak. No one likes you. Not even this goth boy likes you. You were USED and left again. Just as you always were!"<br>Mangle growled slightly and then whimpered.  
>"Soon I will destroy all these pitiful mortals in the world for not paying any attention to me..."<br>Alex looked up at him now, resizing who he was, WHO HE WAS.  
>"A-Andrew...?" Alex choked.<br>The puppet stared at him  
>"That name... You still remember me...?"<br>Alex slightly gasped.  
>"You... Andrew this is crazy... Why? Why are you doing this?!"<br>The puppet glanced down.  
>"For revenge against the world. For hating me, for ignoring me, for not loving me. That damn sister of mine ruined everything! You killed me. You killed me in my parents name. And now I shall rid of you first!"<br>Alex growled.  
>"Killing me won't give you any ATTENTION!"<br>The puppet laughed.  
>"Oh yes it will. Kids LOVE ME." And with that he disappeared.<br>"ANDREW!" Alex cried out.  
>Silence.<br>This was crazy. This... Andrew is dead. This is impossible.  
>Alex lied down in defeat.<br>"H-h-h-h-hey..."  
>Alex didn't even bother to look at Mangle. He was to busy trying to answer the million questions in his head.<br>Mangle loosened his grip on Alex a bit.  
>"A-a-a-are you dead?" Mangle asked.<br>"No..." Alex breathed out.  
>"What's your name?" I-i-i-im Mangle..." Mangle said quietly.<br>Alex stared at the monitor. The PARTS/SERVICE room was empty.  
>"Alex..." Alex said softly.<br>"C-can you be my friend..?" Mangle asked, innocently.  
>Alex looked at him, his eyes filled with bitter, hopeless tears.<br>"Yes..."


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie and Chica never came back. Alex laid there, crying.  
>How?<br>How can a little boy that young just want to kill everybody just like that? For what? Revenge? Power? Loved?  
>The Mangle was still wrapped around Alex, nuzzling him, and trying to calm him down.<br>But Alex only wept harder.

...

Night 4  
>Today marked a new day.<br>Alex sat in his chair, staring at the long hallway. He was ready for a fight anytime.  
>"Hey there!" Bonnie said, squirming through the air vent.<br>Alex looked at him.  
>"The puppet tried to kill me." He said immediately.<br>Bonnie stopped.  
>"What?"<br>"He tried to kill me. He brought Mangle over and tried to squeeze me to death."  
>Bonnie stared at him.<br>"The puppet will never do that!" Bonnie barked at him.  
>Alex stared at him with his cold grey eyes.<br>"How do you know that? Do you noticed how he just stares at you, not saying a word? Do you notice how he just floats around you, just inspecting everything?" Alex growled.  
>Bonnie's ears drooped a bit.<br>"W-well..."  
>"That's stupid Alex!"<br>Alex looked towards the sound. It was Chica.  
>"He's just hanging out!"<br>Alex stared at them.  
>"He's using you! He wants me dead!"<br>Chica slammed her hands down.  
>"How do you know that?!" She cried.<br>"Mangle. That little "Freak" was there. He'll tell you everything."  
>Chica stared at him.<br>"Why would I listen to him?"  
>Alex sighed.<br>"It's hard to believe I know... But I know the Puppet's true identity... It was a kid, a sweet kid. Andrew. He loved this place... Well the old one. He had schizophrenia..."  
>"Um question? What is that?" Bonnie asked.<br>"It's a mental disorder. You see and hear things that aren't there." Alex replied.  
>"Oh..."<br>"Anyway... He was such an adorable kid. But... His parents wanted me to kill him."  
>"What?! Why?!" Chica asked.<br>"I don't know... But by the clan rules, we have to follow them... So. I killed him. And now here he is as the puppet. He awoken the old animatronics..."  
>Bonnie gasped.<br>"The... old, OLD ones?!"  
>Alex nodded slowly.<br>"Yes... And they might be coming here any minute..."  
>Bonnie whimpered.<br>"How are we suppose to believe you? Your just a stupid night guard!"  
>*Thump* *Thump*<br>Alex stared at the hallway. Bonnie and Chica slowly turned around.  
>In the hallway the Old Bonnie stepped out from the darkness. It's face was ripped off and only red eyes are shown. It's right arm was missing and only wires substitute it. The color was purple and lighter purple for it's belly. It wore a red bow.<br>Bonnie lightly touched him light bow.  
>"My bow..." He whispered.<br>Alex got up.  
>The withered Bonnie stood there, staring at them. He noticed Alex immediately. He nudged through Chica and Bonnie with force, knocking them both to the ground. The withered Bonnie lunged at Alex with such power, grabbing his throat.<br>Alex gasped and choked for air. The withered Bonnie turned and stalked out the office, dragging Alex with him. Bonnie and Chica got up.  
>"Alex!"<br>Alex coughed and punched the withered Bonnie's arm.  
>"CLANG*<br>Alex cried out in pain. The withered Bonnie said nothing and just trudged forward.  
>They made it to the PARTSSERVICE room.  
>"L-let me go!" Alex squirmed a bit.<br>Bonnie opened the door lazily with his foot (Which had no covering on it).  
>Alex gripped Bonnie's arm tightly as he was dragged inside.<br>Suddenly he was dropped in a gentle manner. Alex immediately got up and growled.  
>The withered Freddy and Chica stepped out from the darkness. Freddy looked somewhat normal. Only had rips and a lazy eye. But Chica... Chica's arms were held out on either side of her. She had no hands, only wires. Her beak was WIDE open. You can see her endoskeleton's teeth and wires on either side of her mouth opening.<br>Alex held up his fists.  
>"Alex!" Alex looked at the sound.<br>There, sitting on Golden Freddy's lap was a boy in his 16's. He was wearing glasses and black jackets and blue jeans. His hair was brown and up to his shoulders bangs covering his left eye.  
>"Jet?" Alex asked quietly.<br>Jet got out of Golden Freddy's lap. Golden Freddy did nothing.  
>"Yes..." Jet said.<br>"What-what are you doing here?!" Alex asked.  
>"I came here to say hi to my friends again..."<br>Friends?  
>"I never told you did I? I came to the old Freddy Fazbear place before to shut down to say hi the them..."<br>Alex looked at him, confused.  
>"Then when Andrew was there-"<br>"I said nothing. I only watched him. I told the animatronics to not move either."  
>So... They were alive and walking!<br>"Why are you here then?!"  
>Jet stared at him, pain lingered in his eyes.<br>"I want you... To kill that damn puppet."


	9. Chapter 9

"Kill?"  
>Jet looked at Foxy. Foxy wasn't looking so well either. He had rips and tears on his arms and chest. His feet were bare metal.<br>"He hurts them." Jet whispered.  
>Alex blinked.<br>"So you were taking care of them all this time? Even at the old place?" Alex asked.  
>Jet looked back at Alex, hateful tears in his eyes.<br>"Yes."  
>Alex looked away.<br>"...How do you make it in here without being caught?"  
>"Camouflage."<br>Alex looked at Jet. Jet had a proud smile on his face.  
>"So... what do you want me to do...?" Alex asked quietly.<br>"He is a possession demon. Possession demons are rather easy to tame..." Jet thought.  
>Alex glared at him. How does a mortal like Jet know that?<br>"...Maybe trying to hold him off...?" Jet nodded.  
>"Alright. Here's what we are gonna do..."<p>

...

Night 5  
>Alex stood there in front of the hallway. He didn't care who will come after him. He was ready for a fight anytime soon. He just had to wait. And that he did.<br>"Hey!" Alex looked at the vent.  
>Jet squirmed his way through.<br>"You ready?"  
>"You could have just came down the hall." Alex said, sighing.<br>"Camouflage! Anyway... You know where he is?"  
>Alex nodded.<br>"Lead on then."  
>And with that they went.<br>They snaked through the hallways. Posters of the new gang were everywhere. But Alex didn't look at them. Jet just glared at them. They made it to the party rooms. Then to Kids cove.  
>Mangle looked after them then climbed on the walls, following. BB huddled after them as well. They all past the stage. The new gang looked at them and climbed down, following.<br>They all had one goal even if no words were exchanged. They were gonna stop this damn thing. From hurting them, slaving them, even if they didn't know each other well.

The prize room. They all stopped in front of the box.  
>"Andrew." Alex said loudly.<br>The box opened and the puppet reeled up. He laughed.  
>"So! You all came!" The puppet exclaimed.<br>They all said nothing.  
>"You want to play a game?! Like hide &amp; seek?" The puppet asked, Andrew's voice somewhat audible.<br>"We're gonna stop you, you son of bitch." Jet stepped forward. "Me and him and everyone!"  
>The puppet snickered.<br>"How can they believe you? Their with me!"  
>"Let's just say that they agreed to what I was telling them..." Jet looked back and winked.<br>The puppet grinned.  
>"That's it?! Ha! Hahahahahaah!"<br>Jet smiled.  
>Bursting through the door was Foxy. He skidded to a halt and hissed. Bonnie and Freddy and Chica trudged through. They all growled and glared at the puppet.<br>The puppet hesitated.  
>"How?! Their... Their dismantled!" The puppet exclaimed.<br>"Not with me their not." Jet replied.  
>Mangle slivered up to Foxy and stared at him.<br>"Gosh... H-hi there..." Mangle murmured.  
>Foxy looked at him and poked him with his hook.<br>"Enough! You may think you own this place but I got something better!"  
>The puppet swooped back and held out his arms. Shadow blobs formed on the ground. They soon bubbled up and stood on two legs. They had piercing white eyes and teeth. They looked... They looked like the gang! Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy (With the exception of BB and Mangle).<br>Everyone tensed.  
>"These... Shadows..." Alex murmured.<br>"Filled with the darkest of hate... These of shadow clones!" Jet said.  
>The puppet snickered.<br>"These are indeed my shadow clones... Hopeless yet?!"  
>They all glared at the clones.<br>"Not even close buddy..." Alex growled, getting into his fighting stance.  
>"Death is our only... ESCAPE. GET THEM!" The puppet cried out.<br>"Wait..."  
>The shadow clones roared and hissed, charging at them with force.<br>"Wait..."  
>The shadow clones screamed and howled, they were feet away from them.<br>"NOW."  
>Jet and Alex leaped away, performing a back flip. Foxy and Mangle leaped from behind the whole crew. In slow motion Jet gave them both fists bumps. They both slammed into two of the clones, making the ground scatter.<br>"GO."  
>They all crashed into each other at once. And the battle unfolded.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

"Going after the puppet?!" Jet asked.  
>"Why wouldn't I?"<br>The old Chica whirled her arms around at one of the Freddy clone.  
>"What's wrong with your arms sugar?" The toy Chica asked, shoving the clone away with such force.<br>"Here. Let me help!"  
>She ran over to the old Chica and looked at her left arm. The withered Chica stared at her, her mouth stuck wide open.<br>The toy Chica tried to pull down the arm with force. She gasped and panted.  
>"Sorry love. It's stuck tight!"<br>Screeching, a Foxy clone was was sprinting towards them. Without looking Toy Chica punched the Foxy clone in the face. It fell over, knocked out cold.  
>"Wait for me!" Mangle cried out, hopping along after Foxy. Foxy slowed down and looked at Mangle.<br>"Thanks!"  
>Foxy nodded.<br>A shadow Bonnie bounced over to them, giggling.  
>"Hey there kids! It's Foxy the pirate!" It said.<br>Foxy growled and lunged at it. The clone dodged it, laughing.  
>"Hey! Y-y-y-you leave my friend ALONE!" *WHAP*<br>The clone screeched and spazzed on the ground in pain. Mangle leaped up and whipped it in the eye. Foxy grabbed it's face and bite right into it's head. He tore with such force and slammed it to the ground.  
>Mangle looked up at him.<br>"W-w-w-w-wow." Mangle murmured to himself.  
>Foxy hoisted Mangle up and threw him at another shadow clone.<br>"W-w-w-weeeee!"  
>The withered Bonnie was surrounded. It was Freddy, Chica, and BB.<br>"Your not much of a challenge. We'll just rip off the other arm and leave you here to rot like the rest of em!"  
>Bonnie didn't take that. He grabbed the BB clone and gripped his throat.<br>*SNAP*  
>He dropped the little thing and stared at them. The clones stared back at him.<br>"Wish granted."  
>The new Bonnie leaped in, bouncing on the Freddy. He landed next to the withered Bonnie and looked at them.<br>"No need to fear! Bonnie is here!"  
>They looked at him and laughed.<br>"You?! What are you gonna do?! Nag us to death?!"  
>The new Bonnie's face felt hot.<br>"No! I'm gonna kick your butt is what i'm gonna do! With my other... ugly looking me. No offense."  
>The withered Bonnie looked at him and back at the clones.<br>"We'll make this easy!" The clones hissed at them and lunged. The withered and toy Bonnie rolled out of the way, clones hitting their heads on the wall. They both were behind them and both leaped at the same time, smashing their feet against the back of the clones head.  
>*CRACK*<br>They both back flipped and landed, withered Bonnie stumbling a bit.  
>"You alright?!" Toy Bonnie held withered Bonnie. Withered Bonnie looked at him and nodded.<br>"Then lets go! Onward to more buttkicking!"  
>The puppet giggled, dodging Toy Freddy's grab.<br>"Your never gonna get me! Hahaha! I love this game!" He laughed, dodging withered Freddy's grab as well.  
>Alex sighed and formed a shadow blob in his hand.<br>The puppet took no notice at all, for he was having an great time.  
>Alex flung the shadow blob at him perfectly.<br>"Gah!"  
>The puppet fall down with a heavy thump.<br>They all scrambled around him. Jet and Alex scooted up to the front.  
>"It's over Andrew. Stop this!" Alex commanded.<br>The puppet looked up at them, fear in his eyes.  
>"W-what are you gonna do with me?!" He asked.<br>"Oh grow up! You know damn well what we're gonna do with you!" Jet growled.  
>The puppet got up and huddled towards the wall.<br>Withered Bonnie stepped forward and grabbed his the puppet's neck.  
>The puppet gasped and gripped his arm.<br>"I can handle it from here. Stay close." Jet commanded.  
>The withered Bonnie pushed his way through and trudged forward. Jet followed.<br>He slammed the puppet on the ground.  
>"Alright Bonnie move out of the-"<br>*SLICE*  
>Jet blinked. It's like time stopped. Bonnie stayed still. Suddenly he was lifted into the air. Once Jet got a better view, the puppet's sharp claws were stuck in his heart area.<br>"Death is our only... ESCAPE." The puppet whipped his arm around and around and flung Bonnie into the prize counter.  
>*BANG*<br>Bonnie flopped down, dead.  
>"BONNIE!"<br>The puppet flew up and smacked Jet in the face. He also flung into the prize counter.  
>*BANG* "Gah!"<br>Alex gasped and stared at the puppet.  
>"God DAMN YOU!"<br>The puppet laughed.  
>"Now then! Your next... Farewell my good old friend!"<br>Silence. The puppet didn't do anything. He was still.  
>"Something... isn't..." The puppet looked behind him and he was staring at the Golden freddy.<br>Golden freddy grabbed the puppet's face and screeched in his face. It rang throughout the room, vibrating the prize counter and everything around the prize corner. Plushies fell from the prize shelfs.  
>The puppet screamed, frightened at his precence. Golden Freddy opened his mouth wide and chomped down on the puppet's head.<br>*CRACK*  
>Everyone tensed.<br>Golden freddy kept chomping Puppet's body until there was nothing left of him. He ate him.  
>"He... ate him?" Toy Chica asked.<br>"That was AWESOME! Lets do it again!" Mangle shouted and bounced around happily. Everyone looked at him.  
>"W-w-w-w-what?"<br>Alex looked at Jet and Bonnie. Jet had his head on Bonnie's chest, tears fell.  
>"Oh no..."<br>Alex walked over and got down on his knees.  
>"Is he... How is he...?"<br>Jet sniffed and sighed, sitting up.  
>"He... He's gone..."<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Jet stared at Golden Freddy.  
>"He... ATE HIM?!" Bonnie asked.<br>"Golden Freddy is... well. It's hard for me to explain..." Jet murmured.  
>Alex looked at him.<br>"it's not a figure nor a ghost. It's in between in a way."  
>"Then what is it?"<br>Jet shrugged and sat up, staring down at Bonnie.  
>Golden Freddy sat down again in the same slouched position.<br>Everyone glared at Golden Freddy.  
>"He... He's gone..." Jet whimpered.<br>A torn opened hole in his chest sparked.  
>They all looked at withered Bonnie.<br>"No... He can't die! He... can't..." Toy Bonnie broke down in tears.  
>Alex stared at withered Bonnie. he noticed a liquid oozing from the left side of Bonnie's mouth.<br>Was he... crying?  
>Alex looked away.<br>"I know what I must do..."  
>Alex looked at Jet.<br>"I must try to bring him back..." Jet sat up.  
>"H-h-h-h-h-how...?" Mangle asked, wrapped around Foxy.<br>"He's a spirit. Trapped in this body... If I can just..." Jet fumbled in his shirt and found something. He pulled it out from his shirt and looked at it. It was a small red sphere.  
>Jet sighed.<br>"Go on."  
>The red sphere floated from its spot. Suddenly it sprout little thin legs like a spider and little wings. It fluttered it's way to Bonnie's chest.<br>"Fix the wires and stuff in there will you please?" He asked.  
>The little red dot disappeared in his chest.<br>Jet hesitated and opened his hand next to him. A small vortex opened and out popped a box. It landed with a small *THUMP* and the vortex closed.  
>Alex blinked.<br>"Your a...?" He asked.  
>Jet opened it. It was filled with needles and different colored thread, each glowed slightly.<br>"Don't tell Evan about this ok...?" Jet asked, gently picking up a needle.  
>"Who's Evan...?" BB pushed his way and sat next to Jet.<br>Jet looked at BB and smiled, petting his head.  
>"He's a good friend of mine. I just don't want to hurt him or..." Jet trailed off.<br>The red sphere poked out and fluttered to Jet. He held out the string to the necklace. The red sphere fluttered into place.  
>"What... What was that?" Toy Chica asked, patting the withered on the head for comfort.<br>"My helper. Ruby. It helps me with stitching and stuff." Jet answered.  
>"Oh..."<br>Jet looked at the threads. He picked up the purple thread and slipped it through the microscopic hole in the needle. He bit at the thread and put the rest back in the box. The small vortex opened and the box slipped through, the vortex closed.  
>Then he began sewing. He did it very delicately, not wanted to hurt Bonnie. The string merged with Bonnie's color perfectly, blending it in. Everyone watched, Bonnie trying hard not to cry, leaning against Toy Freddy for comfort. It seemed to go on for hours until finally it was done.<br>Jet sighed and held up his hand. A small blue ember formed.  
>"What is that?" BB asked, holding his hand up to touch it.<br>"This... is Bonnie's soul. This ember is as beautiful as he is..." Jet murmured.  
>BB slowly put his arms down.<br>"Help me lay him down." Withered Freddy and Toy Freddy carefully pushed Bonnie to his back.  
>Jet nodded and they backed away slowly.<br>Jet took a deep breath and sighed, holding back tears.  
>He gently lowered the ember into Bonnie's endoskeleton's mouth and lifted his head gently. The little glow slithered down his throat and to his chest, a small blue aura wave circle enveloped his body for a few moments.<br>Everyone held their breath.  
>Jet sniffed and laid his head on Bonnie's chest, listening.<br>Silence.  
>"Come on Bonnie..." Jet whispered.<br>They waited. And waited. And waited.  
>Nothing.<br>"Bonnie please... You can find the light..." Jet said, tears fell.  
>"You can find the-." Jet broke into tears.<br>"No... No Bonnie...!" Toy Chica murmured.  
>Alex bit his lip, fighting the urge to burst into tears and looked away.<br>Bonnie sniffed and cried into Toy Freddy's shoulder.  
>Golden Freddy stayed hunched over, his mouth gaping open.<br>The withered looked down with sadness.  
>Jet sniffed and cried into Bonnie's chest. Suddenly he felt something touched his hair, a hand!<br>He looked up. Bonnie remained still. It was Alex's. Jet looked down.  
>"He's... He's gone..." Jet sniffed.<br>"He must have been a good friend to you..." Alex murmured.  
>"If you didn't that damn child none of this would have happened... Why did you?!" Jet turned and glared at Alex, his eyes full of anger, his tears bleached with anger.<br>Alex stared at him.  
>"WHY?!" Jet screamed.<br>""We have to satisfy our allies, even if it means to death and back.""  
>Jet growled.<br>"Or did you forget that..."  
>Jet blinked and looked down in defeat.<br>Alex sighed.  
>"Why is this damn clan so cruel... Why...?" Jet whimpered and broke down into tears, lightly pounding Alex's shoulder.<br>"Why?! Why?!"  
>Alex closed his eyes.<p>

The jiggle rang throughout the pizzeria. This jiggle sounded the same.  
>But with a hint of sadness.<br>To the death of one of it's old friends.


	12. Chapter 12

*CLOSED*  
>The red sign hanged on the front door. After only a short weeks, the place closed down. Alex stared down. After everything that happened...<br>"So it ends..." The manager stared at the restaurant.  
>Alex slowly looked at him.<br>"What now?" He asked.  
>"Well... I dont know to be honest with you." He answered.<br>Alex looked away.  
>The wind howled slightly, ruffling Alex's hair. He gripped his beanie against the cold.<br>"All the animatronics are in tacked. We found the puppet in that old yellow one."  
>Alex looked at the line of animatronics. The withers stand there. He stared at Bonnie and sighed. Then he looked at the new ones. Their smiles seemed faded. Golden Freddy stayed slouched over. And the puppet. He was very skinny to be honest. His face looked brighter then usual, the color shown more brightly. From Andrew's passing.<br>Alex still regretted killing him. He really didn't want to do it. But he had to do it. Its... Heartbreaking... Killing a kid like that. And those damn parents...! If they didn't ask that then none of this would have happened!  
>He growled slightly and tightly gripped his beanie.<br>"Looks like the good old place is gone..." He whispered.  
>The manager nodded.<br>"What am I gonna do with them? I can't just sell em..." The manager looked at his prized animatronics.  
>"I'll take them."<br>They both looked at the voice.  
>"Jet..."<br>Jet had his hoodie up. His glasses glittered against the light.  
>'Who is this?" The manager asked.<br>"This is my friend Jet.." Alex answered slightly.  
>Jet looked at them.<br>"I want them all. They need some place to be." Jet said.  
>Even the puppet?<br>Alex looked at him with surprise.  
>"Really now? Ok. How much?" The manager asked.<br>"None sir." Jet answered, staring the manager is the eye.  
>"None? No deal then!" He turned and walked away.<br>"Love and care cost nothing." Jet called. The manager stopped.  
>"Besides I'm a great tinker. I can fix them up and clean them and-"<br>"Alright..."  
>Jet blinked.<br>"Alright. Just... Just take good care of them will you son?" The manager slowly came back.  
>Jet nodded and blinked tears away. "I will sir. Thank you."<br>Alex stared at him with regret. The manager nodded.  
>"Alright. Come with me so we can make arrangements on where you live ok?"<br>Jet nodded and followed him. They both past Alex. He looked at Jet and noticed a glitter escape from Jet's eye. He watched them go with pain.  
>Alex sighed and stared at the ground. He noticed two workers from the place and looked up.<br>MIKE SCHIMIDT and JEREMY FITZGERALD were on their name tags.


	13. Epilogue

Mike and Jeremy stared back at Alex.  
>They both nodded and walked away.<br>Alex stared back and Jet and the manager. Jet was scribbling on the clipboard.

...

"Hey Alex!" Alex jumped and looked at Toy Bonnie. He laughed.  
>"Don't scare me like that..." Alex sighed.<br>"Sorry! Hahaha!"  
>The whole living room was full of walking, cheerful, laughing animatronics. But Alex didn't feel right. The puppet flew up to him, his grin still wide. His face is more bright then before. His colors really shown!<br>"Alex...?" He asked, his voice was Andrew's completely, more life and spunk then before.  
>Alex stared at him.<br>"I-I'm... sorry... I was being a meanie head all this time!" The puppet floated around him.  
>"Why...? How?" Alex watched him.<br>"I... I was taken. Taken by my anger and jealousy. I-I... I'm sorry! I was so upset by everything I just..!" He whimpered, ashamed.  
>"Hey... It's alright..." Alex hugged him gently. "I understood that you went through a lot... And... I'm sorry for ending your life... I just... It's just this damn clan's rules... I want to change them... but I can't and I know I cant..." Alex whispered.<br>"It's ok... I love this! I can be with my friends forever and ever! Thank you so much!" The puppet hugged him back and squirmed out of his grasp. The puppet giggled and spun around, floating back to withered Freddy.  
>Alex smiled, surprised and blessed.<p>

The moon rose high, turning the lush green plains into silver. The animatronics slept soundly around Jet's room. The puppet looked around and carefully squirmed out of Toy Bonnie's grip. He slowly opened the door, it creaked a few times but it wasn't that loud at all.  
>He floated down the hallway and looked around. The closet to where withered Bonnie was in. He sat there, lifeless.<br>The puppet squeezed in the doorway with ease, since he was so skinny and all. He stared at withered Bonnie. He stared at his face.  
>"Hey Bonnie... I have a present for you." The puppet's voice wasn't Andrew's. It was the original voice it had.<br>He placed his hands on Bonnie's chest and suddenly Bonnie was covered with a gold aura. After a minute, he lets go of his hands and stared at Bonnie.  
>Then Bonnie's arm twitched. Then his legs, and so forth. He lifted his head and his eyes glowed white.<br>The puppet smiled and backed away, letting Bonnie regain himself.  
>"Congratulations Bonnie. You got the grand prize. The greatest prize of all... the prize of new life..."<p> 


End file.
